The Ballad of the Prom Queen
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: After a Bully signed up Amelia to Be prom Queen to make fun of her, her family helps her regain her self-confidence and prove the bully wrong.


_**Ballad of the Prom Queen**_

 _A/N: Just to let you know, I don't own miraculous Ladybug and Transformers Prime. I only own Amelia Ryder. Goldguardian helped me write this fis. So here is The ballad of the Prom Queen._

Amelia Ryder was listening to her favorite song while she worked on her homework in study hall when the announcement came on the intercom. Mrs. Swenson, principle of her high school said on the intercom "Attention students the nominations for prom are going up this week so sign up if you want to be voted for king and queen of Shanghai Sunset of 2018."Amelia heard talking among the girls but she isn't interested of being prom Queen, just want to focus on school and get good grades.

"Don't even think about signing up, freak. You are too ugly to be even going to prom. "Sierra, Captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in school sneered. Amelia rolled her eyes at the comments coming out her mouth.

Ever since her father, Knock Out exact revenge for them making fun of her at a school dance, Sierra and her squad decided to make her, her boyfriend Jack Darby, and her friends, Mike and Rafael miserable. "Sierra I got better things to do then get into a fight with you. Besides I can beat you if I wanted to." The head cheerleader smirked at the comment, "Oh really?"

During the last period of the week, Amelia and Jack were doing a science project when the principle made another announcement. "I would like to announce the two finalist of this year prom queen and king…the first finalist is Sierra Clark and Vince Flannigan while the second finalist is Amelia Ryder and Jack Darby."

The two looked at each other and Jack asked, "Amelia Did you sign us for prom king and queen?" Amelia shook her head and heard laughter. "Hello you two freaks. I want to congratulate on being finalist without even trying."

They turned to find Sierra behind them. "Seriously?" Amelia asked with an unamused look. Jack had a feeling he knew what this was about. "Let me guess, Sierra said you couldn't be a prom queen and you told her off and she signed us up just to irritate you," he said to Amelia.

"Wow, give the dummy a prize, "Sierra said with sneer.

"Get lost, Sierra, "Amelia said, angry at the popular Girl. The school bell rang and the girl grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on, Jack. Dad's waiting for us outside." Sierra smirked as she watches the two walk away. "You are going to lose, freak. You are nothing but an ugly orphan who is going to die alone."

Jack looked at Sierra with a glare. "Better check your dictionary on the word 'orphan' if you want to win the spelling bee, Sierra," he said before looking at Amelia. "Come on. Last thing I want is your dad coming after me for keeping you after school."

Amelia giggled; she knew that Jack respected her father's rules and him and she loves him like that. "You know Dad wouldn't do that," she said.

"I don't want to take that chance, babe," he said. "I respect your dad way too much."

The two came out of the school when Sierra's lackeys jumped on Amelia. "Hey freak Sierra want to do your make up for the prom now." Then they started to beat her up while Jack dialed Knock Out commlink. Luckily Knock Out was close by and saw Sierra and her posse beating his daughter up; he drove over to the group and transformed and summons his hand drill.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE."

Sierra's gang ran off screaming in terror while Sierra stood her ground. "So you're the robot that took in this stray dog. I'm almost done with her anyway. "Sneered Sierra, pulling Amelia's hair so that the downed girl can look at her. "You are nothing. You'll always be nothing. You'll die a loser and only your monster of a father will moan you. "Then Sierra turns to jack and winked, "Call me when you dump this loser."

After the cheerleader left, Jack and knock out's holo-form helped Amelia up but they notice that she has a distant sad look in her eyes and she didn't talk for the ride home. Jack tried to get her to talk when they went to class the next day. When it was the middle in the school day, Jack asked in worry," Amelia please talk to me. What is wrong?"

Amelia sighed, "Jack let's face it, Sierra is right about me. I'm a nobody and no one would care about the ugly girl who lived in a junkyard. You and my dad would be better off." The bell rang and Amelia gathered her things to go to her next class. What the two didn't know was that Knock out was parked outside and heard everything what Amelia had said. He had a plan to make his daughter confident again.

After school, Amelia walked to the parking lot to see her bond brother, Sunstreaker, waiting for her. "Hey was school?" Said Sunstreaker, using the nickname that all her bond brothers call her. "It was okay. People were ok of me being a prom finalist but some made fun of me while saying that I shouldn't bother showing up. Maybe I won't go and save jack and me from humiliation."

Sunstreaker frown and drove into town. When she notices that he pulled up to a dress shop and saw her brother putting on his holo-form, she turn to him, "Why are here, Sunstreaker?" The yellow Lamborghini transformer gave her a look," knock out heard you talking to jack about what the brat had said. Knock out then ask June what is prom and June explained that it's the biggest dance of the school year. Then he asked us to help you get ready for prom. So let's show the witch that you are beautiful."

Amelia was shocked and was unsure but went along with him. While in the dress shop, she started to get excited for prom as she found the prefect prom dress: a long sapphire dress with a diamond shoulder strap. "What do you think, Sunny?" Sunstreaker was in awe when she came out of the dressing room, "Whoa Jack will be drooling over you." Amelia looked in the mirror and smiled a real smile," I want this dress."

As Amelia was paying for the dress, Sunstreaker called Knock Out, "Phase one is complete and ready for phase two." During the next week, Knock Out and her brothers help Amelia and Jack get ready for the prom. The day of prom, Jetstorm took Amelia to a beauty salon in Paris to get her hair and makeup done. After an hour, Amelia stepped out and looked nervous, "Well Jet… What do you think?"Jetstrom looked at her and said with love, "You look like a princess."

"Excuse me, are you a model?"

Amelia turn around and saw a gentleman with blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, a serious expression, and wearing a white suit and a red and white ascot. "No, I never modeled before, sir." The gentleman smiled, "how would you like to model for a photo-shoot." Jetstorm looked at the guy with suspicion, "Are you going to make her do something inappropriate?"

The gentleman's eyes widen, "What…no I won't do that. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Agrest. I was on my way to a photo shoot when I saw your daughter and thought she would be perfect for the dress I made." Amelia, who was never been into fashion, doesn't know who he is but Jetstorm looked him up and told Amelia go ahead.

Back home, Sideswipe drove Jack and Amelia to the prom while Jack gave her a white rose corsage. "OH jack thank you." Jack kissed her on the lips and looked at her with love in his eyes," Your welcome, Mel. You look beautiful." Jack and Amelia arrived at the prom while Sideswipe opens the door. The students turn to look at Amelia in awe at her transformation and beauty.

During the night everyone changed their vote from Sierra and her date to Amelia Ryder and Jack Darby for prom royalty. Sierra growled but smirked when she took out a pair of scissors. 'So you think you're better than me… I'll show who is in charge.' Thought Sierra. The cheerleader was about to attack her when Jack and a couple of boys surround her. It was Amelia Bond brothers: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blurr, Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Bumblebee.

" You got a problem with our sister, brat?" Sideswipe asked.

Jetfire glared "why are you making fun of her? She didn't do anything to you." Sierra smirked "she deseve not to live. She should be buried underneath some trash." They gathered around Sierra before Sunstreaker had an idea. "You know what? That's where you belong, Sierra. In the trash," he said as he and Sideswipe caught Sierra by the arms and dragged her away to the trash heap outside.

"Jack Darby and Amelia Ryder can you please come to the stage?" said the principal, Mr. Brocke.

The couple went on the stage and Mr. Brocke got everyone's attention. "Attention Students of Jasper Area High School… I would like to present the King and Queen of Shanghai Sunset Prom of 2018." Everyone cheered while the vice principal gave Amelia and Jack the crowns.

"May I have this dance, my Queen?" said Jack, smiling at Amelia.

"Yes you may, my king. "While the two were dancing, one student came on stage, "Guys check out on Facebook. Amelia Ryder is a model in Paris and met the famous Gabriel Agrest." The student body gasped and started to talk about how awesome Amelia was and wonder was outfit she wore. The bond Brothers watched her enjoy her new popularity.

"She didn't have to change her personality to be popular. She only had to be herself." said Blurr, chuckled when she went over to them and hugged them. Amelia was crying a bit and smiled "Thanks guys for helping me getting my self-confidence back." The family smiled as she went back and had the .best time of her life


End file.
